Revenge is a dish best served cold
by RainbowFox123
Summary: After being pranked by Morgan,Reid comes up with a plan to prank him back. Takes place after 7x04


**Revenge is a dish best served cold**  
Written by: RainbowFox123  
Beta'd by: SSAEmilyHotchner

Disclaimer: I don't own the series "Criminal Minds" and I am not making any profit off of this fanfic.  
"Criminal Minds" is owned by CBS.

Spencer Reid frowned as he walked briskly into the bullpen. The young profiler was still miffed about what happened with Morgan on a case a while ago. To think that Morgan had outsmarted him! Reid sighed with annoyance. He had said to him, "Never wage a practical joke war on a MIT graduate because we have a history of going nuclear." He finally decided he was going to uphold his statement. What should I do? He thought. That's when it hit him, the perfect idea. Reid quickly jogged to his office; after all, he needed to contemplate on how to put his diabolical plan into action.

"Hey, baby girl, you notice anything different about Reid lately?" Morgan said worriedly to Garcia.  
"Awww, you're worrying about Reid again, aren't you?" she replied while stifling a giggle.  
"No, I'm not! He just seems different…like something's off about him," Morgan replied rather quickly.  
"Like what? He doesn't seem any different to me."  
"Well…he didn't finish his paperwork last week. That never happens! Reid also has been starting to space out randomly on cases. I don't know, I guess I just have a bad feeling."  
Morgan continued to list off more facts while a worried expression began to show across Garcia's face.  
"I agree with you. That is rather strange. I think I am going to go talk to him and see if he'll tell me anything," Garcia said, while slowly getting out of her computer chair. "See you later, Derek!" Garcia said with a wink. And then, she left the room.

***

Spencer Reid walked toward Garcia's office; her "lair", as she liked to call it. He needed Garcia's assistance if he was going to put his plan in action.  
The moment Reid spotted Garcia; he walked over to her and called out, "Hey Garcia! I need to talk to you!"  
"Oh!" Her face brightened. "What's up, Reid? I was actually just coming to talk to you."  
"What did you want to talk about?" Reid replied curiously.  
"Well, Derek said to me that you have been acting different lately. Is something wrong?  
Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," he assured immediately. "But hey, uhh...Garcia? I was wondering if you could please do me a favor. I need your help."  
"Oh, sure. Do you want to talk together in my lair or something?" Garcia offered.  
"That would be great."  
"Then let's go."

***

"Okay, Reid, tell me what's wrong," Penelope said as they walked into her lair and sat down in her rather comfortable computer chair. "Derek and I have noticed that something's different about you and we want to help you out."  
"Okay, Garcia, I'll tell you the truth. But, in return, you have to promise me that you won't tell Morgan."  
If that piqued her curiosity, Garcia didn't show it. "I promise that I won't tell him."  
"Well…" Reid cleared his throat, "ever since Morgan started that 'prank war', I've wanted to prank him back."  
"Do you have any plans about how to prank him back?" Garcia asked, now interested. She loved joking around and having fun, just as long as no harm was done, of course.  
"I actually do have a plan. But I need your help. You see, I don't have an email, so I need you to email Morgan something."  
"What do you want me to email him?" Garcia replied. That's strange…Reid doesn't have an email, she thought. Who doesn't have email in this day and age?  
"Well, I researched some ideas for pranks and I found a really good one. So, it appears to be a car commercial and the car is driving through beautiful scenery, but something interesting happens! Right in the middle of the 'commercial, a zombie pops out, scaring the viewers," Reid explained. "So, I want you to send the video to him while we are being briefed on a case. It will scare him in front of EVERYBODY," Reid added with a grin.  
"Oh, that sounds perfect. But why do you want ME to email it to him? Why not ask somebody else on the team to email it to him?"  
"Because it wouldn't seem suspicious to him if you emailed him. You and Morgan talk to each other all the time."  
Garcia grinned. "Okay, I'll do it. Can you show me the video, so I can send it to him?"  
"Sure, I'll show it to you. Would you mind if I used your computer for a minute?"  
"Go right ahead," Penelope said, moving over to make room so Reid could type.  
"It's on YouTube?" Garcia noted, watching his activity.  
"Yeah, that's how I found it. While I was doing my research, the website I found listing good pranks redirected me there. Nearly scared me to death the first time I saw it." Reid replied, laughing to himself while typing "scary car commercial" into the search bar. Finally, his face lit up with an expression of pure victory. "There it is!" he exclaimed, and clicked on the first result.  
"So...how DO you email it to him?" Reid asked Garcia. He couldn't help it; it was in his nature to be so inquisitive.  
"Well, first, I need to copy the link, and then, I find a website that will let me download it to my computer. There are a lot of those. Then I just email it to him and watch the fun," Garcia replied. This is going to be hilarious, she thought.  
Finally, Garcia logged into her email and sent the video to Derek. She smiled triumphantly. "It has now officially been sent to him."  
" Thanks, Garcia," Reid said happily.  
"No problem, junior G-man" she replied cheekily. The two of them continued to chat with each other until Reid received a call on his cell phone.  
"That's JJ. We have a case."  
"See you later, Reid!"  
"Bye, Garcia."

***

All of the members of the team gathered around the table, waiting to be briefed on the new case.  
"I wonder where JJ is," Rossi mused.  
"Me, too," Morgan said, craning his neck to peer around the corner for the blonde.  
Just then, Hotch walked in and everyone stopped talking. "We are having a delay on the briefing of the new case," he informed. "JJ is stuck in traffic on the freeway," he said.  
"Well, what do we do while she's not here Hotch?" Prentiss asked.  
"Just wait here until she arrives. She called me personally about an hour ago; she shouldn't be much longer."  
At that, everyone started talking again. After all, JJ wasn't here to brief their case; so what else would they do? Morgan, being bored and having nothing to occupy himself with, decided to check his email.  
"Hey, I got an email from Garcia!" he said, smiling a bit. He loved getting mail from his baby girl; she always knew just how to make him happy.  
"What did she email you?" Reid asked, feigning nonchalance.  
"I don't know, Reid. I haven't opened it yet."  
"Well, you should. It could be important, you know." This is going to be AWESOME, Reid thought.  
"Okay, Reid," Morgan said, indulging his friend by finally clicking on the link. "Well, it appears to be a video."  
"Open it!" Reid stressed his eager impatience obvious now.  
"OKAY, I will! Calm down, geez." Morgan opened the video and began to watch it. "Huh. It looks like a car commercial."  
"A car commercial?" Reid echoed. "Sounds interesting, I guess," Reid said, trying to hide his excitement.  
"Wow, that is one NICE car. I wonder what model it is. Ohhhh, and that's some nice scenery it's driving through. It's so calming," Morgan said dreamily.  
But, just as Morgan was in the middle of relaxing, the zombie face popped out. He was completely caught off guard and actually fell out of his chair. Then, unsurprisingly, the loud screaming ensued. "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" he proclaimed loudly.  
Everybody heard him and the room got quiet.  
Everybody stared at him.  
And then, everybody began to laugh, one by one.  
Finally, a smug Spencer Reid began to speak. "I have something to say to Morgan. Revenge is a dish best served cold'," Reid quoted. He grinned mockingly. "Did you know that quote first appeared in the 1841 French novel Mathilde by Marie Joseph Eugène Sue? Oh, and by the way..." He paused for effect. "Say goodbye to your precious 'prank war', Morgan, because I just won," Reid declared with a smirk.


End file.
